thesargassectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Artyom Liyesovich
Artyom Liyesovich was a United Sol Coalition admiral and politician. He was successful enough in his endeavors to be elected to the position of USC High Command representative to the Council of Ministers. In the Council, he formed the Lunar Triumvirate with the Ministers of War and Defense, effectively ruling the entire Council and, through them, the entire United Sol Coalition, from 2496 to the year of their deaths in 2506. History Early Life Artyom Liyesovich was born in 2453 to a young couple in New Geneva, Luna. His father left by the time he was five in 2456, after which point his mother cared for him. Artyom proved himself to be a bright, though rambunctious, student in school. While he got straight A's on his grades, his track record was less than exemplary. Eventually, he was kicked out of high school in 2470 at the age 17 for playing an over-the-top prank on a student. This event profoundly shaped Artyom's life, changing his path from finding a good job to finding a temporary one. Finding that few employers would even look at his resume without a high school diploma at least, Artyom enlisted into the military. The United Solar Armed Forces was all too happy to accept him as a recruit despite his failure to graduate high school, and, with the legal military age being 16, he was almost immediately put into training. Artyom had enlisted with the United Solar Navy as a private in the Solar Marines. He passed his physical training without incident, and found that the military life suited him: he was quickly enveloped in its discipline and order, finding that it gave him a reason to act in line. Like all USC troops, Artyom's first assignment was to the jungles of Earth. It was a USAF rule that all new recruits had to see real fighting, whether it be against Rebels or Deinosects. The former was the safer occupation, and the recruits were given a choice, or, rather, a preference. Most, however, signed up to fight the Deinosects for two main reasons: 1) it was likely the only chance they'd ever get to visit the homeworld of Humanity, and 2) the longstanding hatred of the Deinosects incited many recruits to kill as many as possible. After a two year deployment, Artyom returned to Luna. He had found that the position of being a simple private was not alluring to him. He could take Without a high school diploma, however, his chances of securing and officer position was grim and seemingly doomed, meaning that he would be stuck in the position of foot soldier all his life. His mother distressed over this and, after an intense argument between the two, Artyom signed up to apply for the New West Point academy, where he could finish high school and receive the position of officer. Artyom took the test to get into the prestigious academy in 2473, at the age of 20. Trivia * Artyom is appearing as the main character in the first book of the Lunar Triumvirate Series, Hunger from Pain. Category:Fleet Admiral Category:United Sol Coalition Category:Human Category:United Solar Armed Forces Category:Admirals of the United Sol Navy Category:HIGHCOM Category:United Sol Coalition Government Category:HIGHCOM Representatives